


I've surpassed you, my teacher

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, El and Byleth being a happy couple basically, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, Post-War, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, and also sword fighting but as in training, dom!El and sub!Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: The war is over, Edelgard is living in Enbarr as the empress and happily married to Byleth. They usually spend their free days idling, so Byleth is surprised when one day her wife says she wants to spend their time training together.Something about finally surpassing Byleth in sword skills and showing it to her old professor, but knowing her wife, Byleth isn't sure about what she's getting herself into.





	I've surpassed you, my teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm so keen on headcanoning Edelgard as a dom and Byleth as a sub, I guess that's my life now.  
Maybe one day I'll consider a bit of a role-reversal for a change but today is not that day.

The day outside was bright and beautiful, and as such, the inside of the imperial palace was emptier than usual. Having peace over Fodlán had brought more free time, and this was one of those days where there were no meetings or reunions scheduled for either the empress or her subordinates. Most servants, ministers and other palace inhabitants who had free time on their hands were enjoying themselves outside, making the most out of their day.  
As for the empress herself though, she was doing something completely different. She found herself leading her very confused wife by the hand towards one of the palace’s enormous ball rooms. Byleth was confused at this because, well, since they’ve known peace that her wife loved spending her free days idling together. Sometimes they’d stay in bed gorging on sweets, sometimes they’d lie down on the grassy fields of the palace’s gardens reading together and occasionally they’d even spend an evening at the opera, more often than not ending up sharing tea with Manuela and Dorothea after their performances. But today was different.  
Much to Byleth’s surprise, her wife had asked her to train and insisted to train inside, away from the gazes of the imperial knights training in the courtyards.  
It was mostly confusing because they hadn’t trained together for years, especially not after the war had been over and the need to fight had faded. But still, Byleth obliged, and that’s how she ended up walking down the almost empty halls behind Edelgard, with two practice swords in hand. When they finally reached their destination, Edelgard made sure they were alone in the room before locking it up. 

“Why the secrecy, El? Truly, if you weren’t my wife, I’d say you were planning on murdering me…”

Her wife laughed whole heartedly. It had taken a while to get used to Byleth’s unique sense of humor, but since then the jokes never failed to make her laugh no matter how terrible.

“Goodness, for someone so stoic you can be so dramatic, Byleth! I just want some privacy with my lovely wife!”

Edelgard motioned, and Byleth tossed her one of the swords, which she caught with grace. The empress had a smug look on her face and Byleth couldn’t help wonder what she’d gotten herself into this time.

“You’re not planning anything I’ll regret, are you?”

“Nonsense!” Edelgard laughed “I merely wish to spar with my wife! Is that really such a crime? I merely wish to show you how much I’ve improved using the sword…now, don’t hold back! I think your reaction will be the opposite of regret!”

Byleth raised an eyebrow, but Edelgard’s smirk remained. If her empress was asking for it, that’s just what she would get. With that, Byleth gripped her sword and took a stance, not intending to go easy on her wife. Her wife mimicked her movements and in seconds the wooden swords were clashing against each other. The sound of their mock battle echoed in the empty room as they went fully after one another, seemingly with equal skill and strength. Their swords clashed loudly, and they stopped moving for a moment.

“That’s pretty good” Byleth praised her, but her wife didn’t retreat her sword. Instead, Edelgard gave her another smug grin.

“Oh, darling, you haven’t seen anything yet…”

With that, Edelgard striked again, taking Byleth by surprise. Their swords clashed a few more times, and Byleth could feel herself being cornered by her wife. A stronger swing found an opening on Byleth, which lead to Byleth’s sword being yanked out of her hands. Byleth lost her balance at the sudden strike and loss of weapon, landing on her back. Before she could get back up, she felt her wife’s wooden sword at her throat.

“You really did improve on-“

Byleth’s praise was cut short by the same sword tilting her chin, forcing her to look up at Edelgard, who stood above her gracefully and brimming with pride.  
Edelgard flashed Byleth a devious smile before having her sword travel down Byleth’s body, tugging at the opening of Byleth’s shirt. Byleth turned red, her arousal made clear to Edelgard.

“So that was your true intention…you’re wicked, El.”

“I am, and you love it” Edelgard smugly replied, her sword travelling even further down and gently tugging in between Byleth’s legs.

“Seems I’ve surpassed you, professor” Edelgard mocked, licking her lips before purring her last words “…and it seems you love it when I pin you down…”

Byleth was sure that her heartbeat could be heard everywhere inside the room. Edelgard’s eyes watched her lustfully as her sword played with her clothes, threatening to expose bits of skin that weren’t supposed to be let out. Even if her sword was unable to cut, a nice tug still managed to undo the laces of Byleth’s shirt, the fabric slipping down her shoulders and revealing her right breast.

“S-someone may see-“ Byleth protested in a hushed voice, but her wife interrupted her.

“I locked the doors, remember, my sweet? Besides, even if someone were to see, no one would dare to raise concerns over the empress taking what is rightfully hers…”

That did it. It was Byleth’s only weakness, really. To have her beloved wife dominate her was Byleth’s personal heaven, and this moment made her blood pump like all the others before. Feeling a spike of confidence up her spine, she opened her shirt fully before challenging her wife. 

“Then come take me as yours, your highness.” 

With that, Edelgard discarded the sword and, full of excitement, kneeled down to spread open Byleth’s legs. She pushed a knee up to make contact with Byleth’s sex, to which Byleth replied with small and desperate whimper. Edelgard smile at this, and bent down to whisper in her wife’s ear.

“If I were to check” Edelgard started in a low voice, her lips trickling Byleth’s earlobe “would I find you already wet for me?”

Byleth opened her mouth to reply but before she could, Edelgard’s hands were already squeezing Byleth’s breasts. It wasn’t enough to hurt but it was enough to drive a surprised yelp out of Byleth’s mouth.

“And don’t lie to me” Edelgard murmured before her mouth traveled to kiss Byleth’s own, possessively and rough. As they kissed, one of her hands still played with Byleth’s breasts, squeezing and massaging whatever bits of flesh it found in its path. Her other hand rested on Byleth’s shoulder, firmly pinning her wife to the ground. Eventually, Edelgard had enough of teasing her wife, and her hand traveled from Byleth’s breasts to her neck, lingering there for a second before resting above her mouth.

“Suck.”

That command was all that Byleth needed before she started to lick Edelgard’s fingers, letting them slip inside her mouth as her tongue worked fervently on them. Byleth’s eyes never left Edelgard’s lust filled ones, the empress watching emotionless but intently. When she was pleased, Edelgard removed her now wet fingers and sat up.

“Undress. I wish to see how well you’ve behaved.”

Byleth knew what her wife wanted to do now, and the thought aroused her beyond belief. She unbuckled her pants and slid them off of her, her undergarments as well. Byleth couldn’t really see herself, but from how wet she felt she knew she must have pleased her wife. She wasn’t wrong.

“This is all just for me. Good girl” Edelgard praised as she stared at Byleth’s wet slit. In a second, her wet fingers were pressing onto Byleth’s labia. She teased her outer lips before sliding inside, Byleth moaning in pleasure from all the attention she was receiving. By now her wife was used to her inner workings and knew all of Byleth’s best spots to tease. Edelgard kept going until she felt Byleth’s walls clenching and immediately removed herself out of Byleth.  
Byleth whimpered, even begged her to go back as she was so close to finishing, but Edelgard wouldn’t budge.

“Please, El…please!” 

Edelgard ignored Byleth’s cute and desperate cries and instead bent down again to give her a light peck on her lips, shushing her submissive wife. She wiped her hand on Byleth’s stomach, leaving a trail of saliva mixed with juices on her skin. On an impulse, Byleth tried to lower her own hand to her own entrance to finish herself off alone, but Edelgard’s hand firmly captured hers, stopping her.

“I’ll give you something better” Edelgard purred before starting to undo her own pants. 

Byleth merely stared at the display, biting her knuckle in frustration as her wife slid her underclothes down to reveal a trail of her own wetness. Byleth wanted desperately to taste her wife, but she knew she wasn’t allowed to do so without her orders, not when they were doing it by these terms.  
Edelgard, however, reached out to position herself over Byleth, their legs entangled so that their entrances slid against each other. The empress took the lead, lifting Byleth’s leg and thrusting as she guided Byleth to move her hips. Crazed from the sweet friction, Edelgard couldn’t resist biting down on Byleth’s shoulder and neck, leaving love marks across her skin.

“Mine…my Byleth…” she chanted as her movements became rougher, much to her wife’s contentment. Byleth herself was chanting for her El, her fingers dancing on Edelgard’s back as the woman topped her.  
Eventually the two women entangled and moved together in sync, their moans echoing through the room. Edelgard was the first to finish, but she kept going until Byleth was satisfied as well. When they both had enough, Edelgard fell next to Byleth, completely spent.  
Byleth held Edelgard, pulling her close, and Edelgard nuzzled her neck. Edelgard softly kissed the marks where she once bit down, prompting a smile from Byleth.

“Honey?” Edelgard called out after a while.

“Yes, El?”

“I love you but perhaps we should get up? It’s starting to dawn on me that the floor isn’t the best place to stay in.”

Byleth agreed, helping her wife up before getting dressed. As they were ready to leave the room, Byleth hugged her wife from behind, her head resting in Edelgard’s shoulder.

“Perhaps her highness could consider sharing a bath with me?” Byleth purred “that way I can show you how much I improved some skills of my own as well…”

Edelgard gave a small laugh before taking her wife’s hand and leading her to the bath.


End file.
